


TMNT: Catching Fire

by Nephilim1973



Series: TMNT: Hunger Games Trilogy [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2007 Movie), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephilim1973/pseuds/Nephilim1973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo and Donatello make it back with their victory in the 74th Hunger Games, the turtles not too far behind. However, when Lord Dregg calls upon another Hunger Games how Donatello and Leonardo will stay alive when they are dealing with killers. Will the Turtles ever make it back home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this on my FanFiction page under the same name!

“Leo, I’m getting tired of sitting up this tree and watching these two hunt,” 03Raph complained, crossing his arms as he watched Leonardo and Raphael waiting down below for game. 

“Be patient,” 03Leo reprimanded his brother, “remember a ninja is patient.” He sat back and watched, 03Raph growled and did too but his forcefulness shook the tree just a little. Alerting the two turtles down below. Raphael jumped a little and looked up where the two turtles were at. He didn’t see them. The four dimensional traveling turtles got sent to this world by portals or time dimensional hopping. Ever since they landed here, the four turtle groups met up with this worlds Leonardo, who was the only one who could see them. They still don’t know why though. 

They had to witness Leonardo trade places with his brother in the Reaping, trying not to die, and have Leonardo and Donatello acting in love. Which still creeped them out. 

“What wrong Raph,” Leonardo teased, “scared of some wind?” Leonardo laughed at the look Raphael gave him. 

“I thought it was an animal.” Raphael let out a sigh and rubbed a hand across his forehead. 

The air between them got awkward again. Ever since Leonardo came back Raphael has been distant a lot. Only talking to him when they had to go hunt. Leonardo recently found out the Raphael has started working in the mines, the same mines that killed Raph’s father and Leo’s father. 

It was hard to go hunting with him because of his work schedule but when he is free they go hunt in the woods. They make small talk, but their relationship seemed a little strain. Leonardo was about sick of it. 

“Raph,” he grunted to show he acknowledged him, “what’s going on with you lately?” 

Raphael looked at Leonardo, confusion on his face, “What are you talking about?”

“You hardly speak to me anymore and you never want to be around me when we go somewhere in public,” Leonardo growled. Raphael glared at him and stood up. 

“That’s none of your business,” Raphael walked off.

Leonardo stood up and followed, the two turtles in the tree was getting worried so they jumped out and followed. “It is my business when my best friend doesn’t want to talk to me anymore.” Leonardo yelled. He bumped into Raphael when he stopped all of a sudden.   
“You really want to know?” Raphael said softly. 

Leonardo nodded, really wanting to know what has been bugging his best friend. “Him.” That one simple word startled Leonardo so much. He was confused. He could tell something about whoever this guy was was bothering Raphael. 

“Who’s him?” Leonardo asked.

“Donatello,” Raphael growled out his name. 

“What? Is that what this tantrum is about?” Leonardo said exasperated. Out of all the reasons to act like this was because of Donatello. “Why? You never had a problem with him?”

“I saw it,” Raphael turned to face Leonardo, “I saw you kiss him.” 

Leonardo paled. 03Raph let out a low whistle and grunted when his brother hit him. This was the reason because of him. Raphael didn’t like the fact that him and Donatello kissed. Leonardo wanted to slap him. And he did. 

Raphael didn’t even flinch. “That’s a stupid reason to hate me because of it,” he said coldly. “I don’t even like Donatello, it was for publicity. To get sponsors.” 

“That confession he made was real,” Raphael sounded like he was in pain. “No one ever says that they watch them for a very long time unless they mean it, and Leo he meant it.” Leonardo never saw Raphael look this upset before, not even when he got Reaped. Knowing that his best friend never coming back, but what Raphael was about to say before the doors closed.

“What were you going to say?” Leonardo whispered, Raphael was caught off guard. 

“What?” 

“When I got put in that room, before the doors closed. You were about to say something.” Raphael ducked his head in embarrassment. He let out a sigh, seemed to be getting ready to do something, then he did it.

He grabbed Leonard by the back of his head and pressed his lips against his. Leonardo’s eyes went wide. He was shocked, he could hear the two turtles choke behind him. Raphael pulled away when he didn’t feel Leonardo kiss him back. “I had to do that.” Raphael simply said. 

Leonardo stood shocked, “Why?” 

“I love you,” he growled, “that’s what I was about to say.” With that Raphael stormed back to the fence. Leonardo stood there what seemed like forever until the two turtles that went with him brought him back. 

“What the shell was that?” 03Raph asked, his eyes wide. Leonardo shook his head, not knowing what to say.

“I didn’t know,” Leonardo simply said. He walked back to the fence with the turtles only stopping to put the bow and arrows back.

“When does that Victory Tour start?” 03Leo asked when they got the other side. 

“It starts in two hours,” Leonardo said while taking the two turtles down to the Victors Village. The Victors Village is where the Victors of the Hunger Games go with their families and live in riches. The only ones who live there are Casey Jones, his mentor in the previous Hunger Games, Donatello, and his family. The other turtles live in the other houses with their brothers and hang out. 

Leonardo went to the first house on the left where Casey resided. The house was a two-story, with a tile roof and a porch. All the houses in the Victors Village was the same. He knocked on the door. The salamander never answered. 

“He’s probably drunk again,” Leonardo growled. He never liked Casey, he was a drunkard and never really cared if he or Donatello lived, but they did have something in common. They both hated Lord Dregg and the Games. Leonardo opened the door and was not surprised to find it unlocked. Leonardo walked through the door and check the living room. Not there. 

He checked the dining room and was not surprised to see Casey surrounded with wine and scotch bottles. He had his head on the table with his arms keeping the light out. He must have a killer hangover.   
Leonardo didn’t care. 

“CASEY!” He yelled and Casey jumped, hitting his knees under the table. He let out a groan, holding his head in his hands. 

“Get up the Tour starts in one hour,” Leonardo said making sure to slam everything. He grabbed the wine and scotch bottles and threw them all away. He saw the two turtles watching with amusement. 

“What are you doing?” Casey groaned. Watching Leonardo clean with squinted eyes.

“The cameras are going to be here in an hour,” he opened the curtains above the kitchen sink letting light flood through the room. Casey winced. “If you want to be babied you should have asked Donatello.”

“Ask me what?” Donatello asked from the doorway. Leonardo looked at him. Donatello got better and has lived in the house across from him and his family. He also has a limp from the sword Slash caused. 

“Asked to wake me without causing a splitting headache,” Casey groaned slowly standing on wiggle legs. His tail hang limp behind him. He turn to look at Leonardo, “You are a strange and dislikeable person.” Casey walked toward the stairs, groaning the more he headed toward the light.

With that done Leonardo and Donatello was by themselves, well to Leonardo they aren’t alone. He saw Donatello walked to the bread box and pulled out some bread. 

“Want some?” Leonardo shook his head, “No thank you, but thanks.” 

“Your welcome,” Donatello took a bite and watched as Casey made his way back down. He was dressed in his best suit and took the offered bread the Donatello held out.

“You two have a lot of warming up to do before show time,” Casey said around a mouthful of bread. 

“Which is in an hour,” Leonardo pointed out, “Take a shower Casey.”

He looked offended but held his arms out, “I just did.” 

With that Leonardo and Donatello took their leave, the two turtles going toward the house where they settled at. Leonardo and Donatello separated and Leonardo entered his house. Splinter and Mikey was there waiting for me. 

“Did you have a good walk, my son?” Splinter asked with a smile, but his eyes looked scared. 

“Walk? I was just out.” Leonardo said but he saw an alien in a suit, its wings sprouting from the back and having bug eyes. He was a drone. “Hamato Leonardo. This way please,” He gestured to the library which was slightly open. Leonardo walked into the library and who he saw sitting behind the desk, making himself comfortable, was Lord Dregg.


	2. Chapter 2

Lord Dregg smiled at Leonardo. “Such bravery. Such spirit. Such…” he looked right into Leonardo’s eyes. “Contempt.”

“Lord Dregg,” Leonardo bowed. “It’s an honor.” 

“My boy, it would be so much simpler if we stopped lying to each other. What do you think?” Lord Dregg’s wings behind him fluttered a bit, Leonardo was getting quite uncomfortable with the purple alien. 

“Yes,” Leonardo agreed. “I think that would save time.” He was wondering why Lord Dregg was visiting him in person. 

“Please, sit down.” He gestured to one of the two seats in front of the desk. Leonardo slowly walked over and sat down. He noticed his father’s tea set on the desk. He must have made him some tea and what looked like biscuits. Only Splinter would make simple biscuits to Lord Dregg. 

“I have a problem, Hamato Leonardo,” Lord Dregg said, hands folded together on the desk. “A problem that began when you revealed those poison berries in the arena. If that Head Gamemaster had any brains at all, he would have blown you to bits then and there.” 

He grabbed the teapot and started pouring him some tea. “But here you are. I expect you can guess where he is.” If Lord Dregg never liked how the games ended, he would have that gamemaker executed and Leonardo guessed that’s what happened. 

“Yes, I think so.” Leonardo played along, not liking how Lord Dregg decided to make himself comfortable. 

“After that fiasco, there was nothing left to do but to let you play out your little scenario.” Leonardo felt his stomach drop. What did he mean? “And you were very good. That whole love-crazed routine. Impressive. Truly. You convinced the people in The Capitol.” He took a drink and let out a sigh.

“Unfortunately, not everyone in the districts fell for it.” Leonardo never wanted to leave his house so bad before, not even when the silence Splinter had would do it. He wanted to go and grab Mikey and Splinter and run. “You can’t know this, but in several of them people viewed your little trick with the berries as an act of defiance. Not an act of love.” 

Leonardo tried to not let any emotion out. Is that how people really saw it? 

“And if a teenage mutant turtle from District 12 of all places can defy The Capitol and walk away unharmed, what is to prevent them from doing the same. What is to prevent, say and uprising?” Lord Dregg’s four green eyes bore into his soul. It was as if he could see the truth written on it. 

“That can lead to revolution and then, in a fraction of time, the whole system collapses.” Lord Dregg said, taking a plate and putting two biscuits on it. 

“It must be a fragile system if it can be brought down by just a few berries.” Leonardo wanted to slap himself for what he said, but resisted it. Lord Dregg needed to hear that he was just as concerned as he was. 

“Yes, it is, indeed. But not in the way you imagine it.” Lord Dregg took another sip of tea. 

“How should I imagine it?” 

“You should imagine thousands upon thousands of your people dead.” His voice took on a dark tone. “This town of yours reduced to ashes. Imagine it gone. Buried under dirt as if it had never existed, like District 13.” He stood up and placed his hands on the edge of the desk and leaned close. 

“You fought very hard in the games, Hamato Leonardo. But they were games,” he whispered dark and low. “Would you like to be in a real war?” 

“No,” Leonardo said hastily. Lord Dregg’s face made no facial expression as he sat back down. 

“Good. Neither would I.” He took on biscuit and took a bite. Humming in approval. 

“Did your father make these?” 

“Donatello,” Leonardo corrected him. The house would be ashes if he tried to cook. 

“He’s a smart young turtle. Tell me. At what point did he realize the depth of your indifference toward him?” He finished the biscuit and took a sip. 

“I’m not indifferent,” Leonardo gritted through clenched teeth.

“Don’t lie!” Dregg yelled, causing Leonardo to jump a bit. “You promised.” He smiled showing off sharp teeth. 

“Why don’t you just kill me now?” 

“I don’t want to kill you. I want us to be friends.” Lord Dregg put the plate with one biscuit back on the tray and filled his teacup again. 

“But if not friends, then allies.” Lord Dregg pulled out something round and silver and pressed a button. It was a hologram of him and Raphael. In the forest. Kissing. 

“What do I need to do?” He asked, terrified that he knew that Dregg knew he snuck out into the woods. 

“When you and Donatello are on tour, you need to smile. You need to be grateful. But above all, you need to be madly, prepared-to-end-it-all in love. You think you can manage that?” Lord Dregg looked into Leonardo’s eyes. 

“Yes,” Leonardo said.

“Yes, what?”   
“I’ll convince them.”

“No,” Leonardo was confused. “Convince me. For the sake of your loved ones.” With that Lord Dregg turned off the hologram and tucked it back into him. He stood up and left, stopping at the doorway. 

“See you, Leonardo,” Lord Dregg left, but the cold feeling of being watched never left him.


	3. Chapter 3

Leonardo was pacing in his room. 

How did Lord Dregg see past all those lies? Leonardo thought he was doing a pretty good job at acting. He probably didn’t fall for it like all of Panem did. Leonardo sighed and ran out of the house. He turned right to the rest of the houses, where the four dimensional turtles resided. He ran up to the closest one, which housed the 12 turtles. 

He opened the door. Leonardo gave them strict instructions to keep the doors unlocked because no one can see them. They did as they were told but kept up their guard. He slammed the door, alerting them to someone entering. 

The four turtles ran down the stairs with their weapons at the ready but found only Leonardo at the foot of the stairs, with an angry look on his face. 

“What’s wrong, dude?” 12Mikey asked innocently. 

“Lord Dregg was at my house,” Leonardo said and walked passed them to go into the living room. 

“Wait, Lord Dregg, as in the ruler of Panem?” 12Raph asked.

“Yes, the very same one,” Leonardo flopped down on the couch, holding his head in his hands. 

“What did he want?” 

“He told me that he doesn’t like liars,” Leonardo explained. He gave them a recap of what Dregg told him back in the library in his house. Watching as their mouths dropped. “As long as I do as he says he will leave District 12 alone.” 

“How did he not fall for it?” 12Don asked, while leaning on his bow. 

“I don’t know but while on the Victory Tour, I have to act like I’ve never done before,” Leonardo walked past them toward the door but his counterpart stopped him at the doorway of the living room.

“Are you going to tell the others?” 

“I was thinking you guys could do it, besides,” they all heard a sound what seemed like an approaching vehicle. “The tour begins.” With that Leonardo walked out of the house. He walked back to his house and saw a familiar mongoose. 

“Irma!” Leonardo’s designer and favorite person in all Panem, next to his brother of course. 

She smiled and returned the hug, “Hello my greatest triumph!” She chuckled rubbing his head. Leonardo smiled. 

“What a cute little house,” she stared at the house. Leonardo chuckled, “Call it cute all you want but it’s a normal house to me.”  
Irma was about to retort when a familiar fox, dressed in all sorts of colors approached him, wearing a smile that was beaming. “Sweetie, we’ve missed you.” April O’Neil. District 12 favorite person. She gave Leonardo a kiss on the cheek and smiled at him. 

“Hey, April,” Leonardo hugged her back. 

“You should be very proud of Irma,” April smile was very secretive. Irma had brown fur, but Leonardo was sure he could see a blush. “Why?” 

“Everyone in the Capitol is wearing her outfits.” Leonardo almost chocked. He was shocked.

“Everyone?” 

“Well, except you, but we need to change that.” Irma winked at him and they walked into his house. Mikey was the first one to greet the new guest. 

“Is this Mikey?” Irma asked, bending a little to give him a hug. 

“You are just adorable,” Irma cooed, “Just like your brother.” This time it was Leonardo’s turn to blush and Mikey just laughed. 

Irma shook hands with Splinter and turned to face Leonardo, “Are you ready?” 

Leonardo nodded. “Yeah,”

“Good,” With that Irma led Leonardo into the living room where she laid out a dark blue kimono. It had a wonderful blue diamond design leading down the front. Leonardo always liked how Irma and Donatello’s fashion team decided to make use of their Japanese names and use it to inspire this. Irma didn’t want him losing his roots. 

It was around seven when they finished, making adjustments on the kimono because Leonardo wasn’t at the Capitol to try it on and fix it. The cameras were set up facing the two houses, bright lights illuminated a spot where they were supposed to be standing. April told him what he was supposed to say and he repeated back with precision.

The Capitol music filled from the speakers, telling them that the Fugitoid was starting his show. Leonardo could hear him from inside his house. “Welcome! Last year, the 74th Hunger Games brought us the greatest love story of our time. Two brave young turtles, against all odds, chose to die rather than to lose each other. As a nation, we shared their agony.”

“But we had so little time to revel in their joy. It’s time!” The audience could be heard cheering and clapping. Leonardo was afraid the speakers might be destroyed. 

“Let’s go to District 12 and find our star-crossed lovers!” More excited clapping and cheers. 

Leonardo took a deep breath and opened the door. Now was his chance to prove to Dregg what he can do. He plastered a grin as big and real as he can muster and walk down the stairs. 

“There he is! Hamato Leonardo! The blue flame,” The audience blasted the speakers and Leonardo waved at the cameras with a smile. 

“And there he is! Masaki Donatello! The purple flame,” Leonardo stopped where he was supposed to stop at and watch with a loving smile as Donatello made his way down in his purple kimono. It had the same pattern, but his was along the bottom. Donatello made eye contact and he ran toward Leonardo. 

He picked him up and twirled him around and lost his footing, causing Leonardo to land on Donatello. Both of them smiling and laughing. 

“I hope they’re all right.” Fugitoid could be heard above the laughter of the audience. They were so lost in each other that they forgot all about the interview. 

“Anyone at home?” More laughter. “Should we come back later?” 

“Sorry, Fugitoid,” Leonardo said and helped Donatello up. Wrapping his arm around Donatello, who did the same thing. 

“It’s alright, it’s your day. So how’s it going?” Fugitoid asked. 

Donatello spoke up, “We’re good.” 

It was silent and Leonardo thought they already messed up. “That’s it? That’s all we get? Give me details!” Fugitoid made the audience laugh some more. 

“Yeah, things are great here in 12. Thanks to the generosity of the Capitol, we’ve never been closer.” Leonardo said and gave Donatello a peck on the cheek. 

“Twenty-five yards to be exact,” Donatello replied and the audience laughed. 

“Fantastic! We’ll be checking in with both of you throughout the Victory Tour. Thank you so much, Hamato Leonardo and Masaki Donatello!” They waved and gave another kiss, this one lasting until the red light on the camera’s disappeared. 

“Wonderful,” April made them jump apart real fast. “Everybody in motion. We are out of here in 10.” Everyone started packing up while Donatello and Leonardo stood there. 

“Nice acting,” Donatello whispered. 

“You, too,” Leonardo said back already feeling awkward. 

“That kiss felt real,” Donatello said, hope was shining in his eyes. Leonardo was about to respond when April motioned them. “Come along children we are on a schedule. The train awaits!” April lead them to a car that would take them to the train. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Leonardo swore he saw shadow figures move. He smiled. Looks like they won’t be staying back again. 

“What is it?” Donatello asked, looking out the window of the car. 

“Nothing,” 

The drive wasn’t long and they were on the train. It was the familiar silver, but they got inside the cart, the table was filled with food he has now came to recognize. “Fabulous food, fabulous wine, the massages, spa treatments. I told them nothing but the best for my two Victors.” April said excited. She was happy that someone from her District finally won. 

“It all needs to be…”

Leonardo cut her off, “Fabulous?” 

She gave him a smile, “Exactly.” With that she let them go to their rooms and rest. Reminding them that tomorrow they will be in District 1. Leonardo walked down the hallway and into his room knowing they were already there. 

“I knew it,” he smiled and saw the four sets of four turtles. They waved and Leonardo never felt like he was far away from home.


	4. Chapter 4

“Like we would stay behind.” 12Raph gave a small punch to Leonardo’s arm. Leonardo grinned. 

“They told us about Lord Dregg,” 03Leo said, wanting to get straight to the point. “Yeah, Dregg sounds like a real drag.” 03Mikey held up his hand waiting for a high five, but only to be slapped away by his brother. “Ow!” He rubbed the sore spot. 

“Quit being an idiot,” 03Raph growled, “This is something serious if Dregg is having a meeting with you. You know he’s up to something.”

“I completely agree with Raph on this one,” 12Leo said leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. 

“It’s nice to know someone will listen. Well, besides Raphael but I don’t think he will talk to me anymore.” Leonardo sighed and flopped onto his bed. 

“We can’t help that, but we will help if he does something to you, your family, or Don.” 07Leo said, placing a comforting hand on his counterpart’s shoulder. 

Leonardo smiled. There was a knock at the door. 

“Come in,” Leonardo shouted. 

It was April. “Dinner is ready and we will be talking about your schedule.” With that she disappeared, closing the door. Leonardo let out a sigh. 

“I don’t know how anyone can stand her, but she does have her moments.” Leonardo got up and opened his closet. Inside was a shirt with the color scheme a dark blue for the shirt and black pants. He put it on. 

“That looks cool. They sure do love the Japanese style.” 03Mikey gave Leonardo a whistle and winked at him. Leonardo smirked but waved at them as he left. “I’ll try to sneak in some food.” He whispered before closing the door and making his way to the dinning cart. 

The cart was the same as the last time he was here. Except his designer team was with them. April and Irma were talking and Donatello was talking to Casey. Donatello was dressed in the same was Leonardo was except his shirt was purple. As soon as he got his plate together he made his way to the table and sat down in front of Donatello. 

He gave Leonardo a smile when he sat down and went back to talking to Casey. April finally noticed Leonardo joined them and cleared her throat. All conversation and eating stopped. 

“Now the schedule is a bit of a cluster. 12 days, 12 Districts. But it’s mostly parties, celebrations, adoring fans to greet you at every stop along the way, and then we wrap up in the Capitol.” She declared with excitement.  
“All you need to do is give a few speeches, wave to the crowds, and enjoy your time in the spotlight. You defiantly deserved it.” She giggled while taking a sip of her glass. Leonardo stopped and stared at her. Wondering if she was drinking wine. 

Deserve what? He wondered. Leonardo was starting to feel his temper rise. 

“What did you say?” He seethed. 

“Leonardo,” Casey said in a warning tone but Leonardo wasn’t having any of it. 

“I said: You deserved it,” She said with confusion.

Leonardo slammed his hands down, causing the silverware to rattle. 

“By killing people?” He growled. Donatello grabbed his wrist, squeezing it in warning. 

“That’s enough,” Donatello whispered harshly. Leonardo glared at Donatello then back at April. He stormed out in a fit of rage. He didn’t know where he was going but he somehow not back in his room, but the very last cart. He sat down on one of the many couches and tried to calm himself down. 

How dare she say that! After all what happened, what did she mean by they deserved it? Just because they survived doesn’t mean they deserved any of it. Not the house. Not the money. And not the food. They were doing just fine without the Capitols’ help.

Leonardo heard the door open and didn’t bother turning around. He saw out of the corner of his eye, Donatello sitting down beside him on the couch. 

“I don’t want a lecture. I’ll apologize later.” Leonardo simply stated, wanting Donatello know that he’s got everything under control. 

They were silent for a few minutes. “You don’t have to apologize to anybody. Including me.” Leonardo looked at him. 

“I know it’s not fair of me to hold you to things you said in the games.” Leonardo whispered softly. He was truly sorry for how he was treating Donatello as of late. Ever since the games, Leonardo has hardly ever talked to Donatello, except when they happen to meet when in the Hub or trying to wake Casey up. 

“You saved us. I know that, but I can’t go on acting for the cameras, and then just ignoring each other in real life. So if you stop looking at me like I’m wounded, then I can quit acting like I am.” Donatello almost shouted, but he had a clear look of confusion on his face. Or was it just him screaming out for help? Leonardo couldn’t decide. 

“And then maybe we have a chance at being friends.” He gave a small smile. Leonardo chuckled a little. 

“I’m not good at making friends.” He said while pretending to wipe something off the arm of the couch. 

“I hardly know you except that you’re stubborn and good with a bow.” 

“That about sums me up.” Leonardo said giving Donatello a small smile, which he returned. Maybe he can get friends. 

“No, there are more things than that, you just don’t want to tell me. You see the whole friend thing works by telling each other stuff.” Donatello explained by leaning back in his chair. 

“The deep stuff?” 

“Yeah,” Donatello said.

“Like what?” Leonardo said, clearly not used to this type of thing.

“What’s your favorite color?” Donatello asked, sitting more relaxed than Leonardo has ever seen him. 

“Blue,” he said, stating the office.

“Mine has always been orange.” Leonardo raised an eye.

“I thought it was purple,” he said gesturing to Donatello’s shirt. He laughed. 

“No, my design team thought purple would match my skin tone. They actually tried orange but it didn’t work.” They both laughed. Leonardo turned to look out the window and saw something. It was a tunnel of some sorts. It had District 11 sign and they went into the tunnel that would lead them out. He also saw something else. It was painted on the inside and it was red. It was the Mockingjay. 

They passed by it. “Did you see that?” 

“See what?” Donatello asked, looking out the same window but he didn’t see it. They were already in District 11.

They both walked back to the dinning cart. Waiting for April to give them instructions. They soon stopped at the platform. It was empty except for the Peace Keepers lined up on either side. Leonardo saw the turtles following them and he smiled to himself. It was kind of funny that he was the only one to see them. 

They got into the car that would take them to the Justice Building, that’s where the townsfolk were gathered. Leonardo looked out his window and saw one Mikey hanging upside down and smiling at him. He gave a small smile and watched as he was pulled up by one of the others. 

They soon arrived at the Justice Building and was lead inside. That was when April began to whine. “This is not at all festive,” She sniffed and turned to them with smiles. “The mayor will make some introductory remarks. And then you just have to say a few words.” She handed them some cards. Which already had words for them to say. Even the Capitol is dictating what he must say. 

“It’s customary, of course, to give a brief eulogy to the district’s fallen Tributes. For 11, that’s Usagi and Gen.” Leonardo zoned out. He couldn’t forget about Usagi. He was the one who helped him out in the games and he ended up being speared. Gen saved him from Karai and ended up dying from the mutts. 

Soon they were ushered out onto the platform where they stood behind a frog like alien. “Ladies and Gentlemen, the Victors of the 74th Hunger Games. Hamato Leonardo and Masaki Donatello!” 

The cheers from the crowd seemed forced. Leonardo couldn’t blame them. He heard April mutter under her breath, “Smile!” Before she disappeared back inside. 

The turtles were gathered around the two mutants inside the Justice Building to watch Leonardo and Donatello give the speeches. 

“Thank you,” Donatello spoke first, with a smile on his face showing his missing tooth. “We’re honored to be here today. And to be with the families of your fallen Tributes.” He hesitated for a moment. Leonardo turned to him, wondering what was wrong. 

Donatello put his cards away. 

“Why did he put down his cards?” The turtles in the building was wondering the same as April. 

“Though they fought and lived with honor….” 

“Why do I bother?” April put her face in her hand. 

“He sounds just like you Leo,” 03Raph teased his eldest brother. 03Leo just gave a glare then went back to watching.

“….and dignity until the end. Both Usagi and Gen were amazing people. But our lives aren’t just measured in years. They’re measured in the lives of the people we touch around us. For myself,” he glanced at Leonardo. 

“for Leonardo, we know that without them, we wouldn’t be standing here today. So in recognition of that, knowing that it in no way can make up for your loss, we’d like to donate one month of our winnings to the families of the Tributes, every year, for the rest of our lives. Thank you.” Everyone gasped. 

The turtles gaped. 

“Can he do that?” 07Mikey asked his Don.

“By their reactions, I’m assuming he can’t, but he did it anyway.” 

Now it was Leonardo’s turn to speak. “I just wanted to say that I didn’t know Gen. I only spoke to him once. He could have killed me, but instead he showed me mercy. That’s a debt I’ll never repay.” He glanced to the right where he saw Gen’s family hugging each other and crying. They nodded a thanks. 

“I did know Usagi,” he looked to the left, where a rabbit was hugging his wife and they gripped their children’s shoulders. “He wasn’t just my ally, he was my friend. I see him in the flowers that grow in the meadow by my house. I hear the Mockingjay song. I see myself in him. I just couldn’t save him. I’m sorry.” He said in the sincerest way possible. The crowd was silent. 

But suddenly from within was a whistle. The Mockingjay whistle. A gray rabbit put his fist against the flat of his palm and bowed. Soon the others followed. The Peace Keepers rushed forward and apprehended the rabbit. He went without a struggle, but the others around him were trying to rescue him. The Peace Keepers on the stage ushered the two Victors toward the door. 

They pushed the rabbit onto the platform and one got a gun out from his belt. 

“NO! NO! NO! NO! Get away! Leave him alone!” Leonardo tried to reach him, but the force the Peace Keepers used and the fact Casey was pulling him in was too much. The last thing Leonardo saw before the doors closed was the body of the rabbit slumping to the ground. A pool of his own blood staining the platform of the Justice Building of District 11.


	5. Chapter 5

Leonardo and Donatello were dragged back by Casey and into a private room. He let them go and walked away with a frustrated sigh. He rubbed his face and turned and gave Leonardo a glare. “In all my years…” He let out a frustrated growl and kicked the wall. He turned back to them. 

“You two had a very simple task,” he pointed at them. 

“I never meant for anyone to get killed.” Leonardo yelled right back, his face felt hot from the struggle and fighting the tears he knew where about to run down his face. 

“He has to know that.” 

“Who?” Casey and Donatello asked. 

“Dregg. He came to see me. He’s worried about rebellion in the districts.” Leonardo saw the flash of worry on Casey’s face but it vanished. “He thinks that they don’t believe our love story,” he said to Donatello. 

“So, he wants you to make them believe it?” Casey asked.

“To calm things down.” 

Donatello snorted. Leonardo turned to glare at him. 

“You know you should have told me that before I went out there, and tried to give these people the money.” Donatello yelled at him. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t know what else to do!” Leonardo shouted back, getting into the taller turtle’s face. Blue and brown eyes, filled with distrust, glared at each other. Was it so hard to trust anybody anymore?

“He threatened to kill my family.” Leonardo whispered softly, he saw the fire in Donatello’s eyes die a bit. 

“I have family, too.” Donatello said softly. “People I need to protect.” 

That was when April stormed in, her ears lying flat on her head. “What were you thinking?” 

“I was thinking about Yoshi.” Leonardo said without looking at her. He turned to Casey. “You got to help me get through this.” He pleaded with Casey. “I don’t want to see any more people die because of something I said.” 

“This trip?” Casey said flabbergasted. 

“This trip doesn’t end.” He said coldly. “You two are mentors now. That means every year, they’re gonna drag you out, and broadcast the details of your romance. Every year, your private life becomes theirs. From now on, your job is to be a distraction. So people forget what the real problem is.” 

It was silent for a second before Donatello’s voice broke it. “What do we do?” 

“You’re gonna smile. Your gonna read the cards that April gave you and your gonna live happily ever after. Think you can do that?” Casey demanded. They both nodded. Casey and April waited for the two turtles to get ahead of them to talk privately. 

As they got onto the train, Leonardo saw the glum faces of the dimension turtles. Tears ran down the Mikey’s faces while their brothers try to comfort them. He felt like he dishonored them in a great way. He never wanted that to happen and it never will happen again if he follows April and Casey’s instructions. 

He felt a hand jolt him back. He jumped and saw that it was Donatello. “You okay? You were looking off into space for a minute.” Leonardo nodded and walked to his room. He laid down on his bed, waiting till April announced they were at District 10. 

They got through the districts with the speech that April had typed up for them. It was Donatello that delivered the speeches. “Leonardo and I want to share our victory and our gratitude to The Capitol for bringing us together. It was the bond of love, forged in the crucible of The Games that was our greatest prize. The tributes of this district were brave and noble warriors. They brought honor to their families and pride to their people. We are all of us united, both victors and vanquished, in serving a common purpose.” 

This was said at every district and some of them rallied against them. One district even had people shouting at them to “Put down the cards!” and “Tell us how you really feel!”

Those were the worst of them all. When they were finally finished with District 1 was they able to get a good night sleep. It would take a day to get them to the Capitol and finish there with a party to celebrate the tour. 

Leonardo was up with the other turtles just talking. 

“So now what do you guys do?” 03Mikey asked as he chewed away on a biscuit. No one was in the dining cart so Leonardo could sneak away three trays full of different foods to the turtles. 

“We go to the Capitol building and dine and party with other members of the Capitol. I heard it was a big deal.” Leonardo said munching on an orange. 

They were interrupted by yelling across the hall. Leonardo bolted out of his room to see the screaming was coming from Donatello’s room. He ran into the room, not bothering to knock, and saw the turtle thrashing about. He went to wake him up when a pain sent him stumbling to the ground. 

During the tussle, Donatello managed to hit him. He knew a bruise was going to bloom. He saw that Donatello was awake enough and looked at him. 

“I’m so sorry Leo, I didn’t know that was you,” Donatello knelt down next to him and helped him onto his bed. Donatello went into the bathroom and came back with a washcloth. 

“You know what you’re doing?” Leonardo asked, surprised that Donatello knew how to care for a bruise. 

“Well it’s not rocket science and I knew how to treat and cover bruises because of my mother.” Donatello gently patted his cheek and went to put it away. “You got one hell of a punch.” He saw Donatello blush and rub his neck. 

“Yeah, sorry about that.” 

“It’s fine, you had a nightmare. Nothing to be ashamed about, I get them too.” He was being honest about it. 

“What do you dream about? If I’m not intruding?” 

“No you’re not,” he laid back on the bed and Donatello followed suit. “I always dreamt of the mine exploding and Dad dying. Then Mom and sometimes the days that followed of us being on the street. If it wasn’t for Splinter….” He trailed off. “And you. We probably wouldn’t have made it.” 

He felt Donatello stiffen when he mentioned him. “Glad we cleared all that up.” Leonardo nodded and got up. 

“Hey, Leo,” Donatello paused, almost ashamed to ask.

“What?” Leonardo peered back into the room. 

“Will you stay the night?” Leonardo smiled at him. He sometimes acted like Mikey when he had nightmares. Pretending to be a big boy when he was just as scared. 

“Sure, I’ll be right back.” Leonardo went back into his room and saw the turtles exactly where he left them. Except asleep. He let out a breath of relief and turned to walk back when he bumped into something. He looked up and saw it was 03Raph. 

“Where ya going too?” He asked with a smirk. 

Leonardo blushed. He knew where he was going. “None of your business.” He walked around 03Raph and opened the door. Just as he shut it he heard him say, “Don’t tire yourself out. Big day tomorrow.” He let out a sigh and went back into Donatello’s room. The turtle already made him some room. He slowly climbed onto the bed and laid down, his back-facing Donatello. He felt Donatello’s shell against his. 

“Night,” He whispered.

“Night.” 

The next day was the day when they arrived at the Capitol. Donatello woke Leonardo up so he could get his outfit ready. He saw the smirks they were giving him and he just ignored them. Leonardo and Donatello made it to the penthouse where they stayed as tributes and got ready for the press. They had all day to get prepared for the party tonight. 

That was when Casey brought up something in dinner. “Instead of being in love, you two sound like  
you're reciting from a drilling manual.” 

“You try reading the stuff that April writes.” Leonardo said making Donatello and Irma snort into their glasses. 

April glared and rested her fork down on her plate, “I’m open to suggestions.” She looked at them with a glare. 

“We could get married?” Donatello stated. Leonardo could hear, in the back, one of the turtles chocking, he tried to not laugh instead looked at Donatello like a lunatic. 

“That’s not helping.” 

“It does make a statement.” They looked at each other for a long time until Leonardo gave in. “Fine. I’ll do it.” He resigned and covered his ears when April squealed. That night, they gathered around the holo-tv to watch Fugitoid give away the latest gossip. “Just when you thought things couldn't get more exciting going into a very special Quarter Quell, our two lethal lovers, my favorite expression, from District 12 have surprised us with a new twist in their love affair. Let's take a look.” The screen showed Donatello getting down on one knee and propose. Leonardo congratulated on his well preformed shocked face he had. “A fairy tale ending for two star-crossed lovers. That's beautiful. Beautiful. And then tonight, the tour that began in the hollows of District 12 will end where? The Presidential Palace.  
The party of the year.” 

That night the two got dressed in bright blue and purple kimono’s a mix of their colors to show how joined they really are. And took a limo up the Presidential Palace. They got out and cameras were flashing and they waved to everybody. They got in and the place was huge. It was nicely decorated and mutants and people of all shapes and sizes in equal dressing was drinking and eating. 

The two turtles ended up dancing when Casey walked over with a new friend. He had a fly head and wings. “Leonardo. Donatello. Meet Baxter Stockman. He’s the new game maker since the last one was taken care of.” The fly, Baxter Stockman, bowed and shook their hands. 

“Nizzz to meet you.” He hissed. “May I have thizzz dance?” He asked Leonardo. He looked at Donatello with wide eyes and took his hand. The two danced and Baxter had to leave. “Oh yeah, it was nizzz talking with you but,” He dug out a watch, Leonardo noticed him holding it out more to him than himself. “Time to fly.” With that he walked away. Leonardo glanced up and caught eye with Lord Dregg. He had a smile on his face. Leonardo knew. Lord Dregg wasn’t at all convinced.


	6. Chapter 6

Leonardo and Donatello both returned to the train, just ready to get home. After Lord Dreggs speech, the two were escorted out and were stuffed into a limo and were taken back to the train station where they were to be sent back to District 12. Go back to the life and luxury that none of them knew they deserved. 

Donatello was about to enter his room when he turned to Leonardo and grabbed his arm. “What is it, Don?” Leonardo watched as his cheeks started showing red and growing brighter it seemed. 

“I was just wondering…that is if you don’t mind, I mean, if you don’t want too…” He grew frustrated with himself and facepalmed. “What I’m trying to say is do you want to stay with me again tonight?” 

Leonardo just stood there. He didn’t even know what to say. He didn’t want to hurt Donatello’s feelings. He shifted his weight and thought about it. “I guess, but can I get changed first.” 

“Sure,” Donatello went to open his door but stopped and looked at Leonardo. “It’s just to stop the nightmares.” He said showing a hint of fear in his eyes. 

Leonardo fully understood. He let go of the nervousness he was feeling and went into his room.

“Another night with the other Victor of District 12?” 03Raph teased him. Leonardo blushed when he saw the others in the room showing different kinds of emotion. The Mikey’s made kissing faces and the others just looked uncomfortable, but the Raphs were taking it all in. 

“You told them!” he exclaimed, trying to keep his temper from yelling, not wanting to wake up the entire train. Although it’s just him, Don, April and Casey. 

“They asked where you were and I had to tell them,” 03Raph shrugged, “besides, the Leo was bugging me about where you went to.” He turned and saw his brother giving him a glare. 

“I can’t-“ Leonardo rushed to change his clothes and wash up before going over to Donatello’s room. As he finished cleaning he heard the Mikey’s and Raph’s singing something. 

“CAN YOU FEEL THE LOOOOVE TONIGHT!” They were joined together, arms around their shoulders and swaying back and forth. He didn’t know what song that was, so he assumed it was something from their time. He quickly dove out of the room and into the empty hallway. 

He knocked on Donatello’s room. “Come in.” 

He opened the door and saw Donatello drying himself with a towel. He felt his face heat up. “I’m sorry!” he exclaimed and tried to close the door but Donatello stopped him. 

“It’s okay,” he assured him. He smiled and Leonardo that showed the missing tooth. Leonardo would never say this out loud but it was cute. What? Why did he just think that?

“We’re both turtles, I didn’t think that would embarrass you.” Donatello threw the towel in the direction of the bathroom.   
“Its fine,” Leonardo tried to avoid eye contact with him, “let’s just go to bed.” 

Donatello crawled into the spot where he was pressed against the wall. Knowing Leonardo would like the advantage in case someone decided to knock on his door and Leonardo would make a break for the bathroom. 

Leonardo climbed into the bed, laying on his back. Donatello was laying on his side facing the wall. “Did you enjoy the party?” He asked trying to ease the uncomfortable tension between the two of them. 

“Did you see what the people were doing?” Leonardo whispered. “They were eating and eating and making themselves sick when the people of Panem are starving.” He turned roughly so his back was against Donatello’s. 

“I can’t help what the capitol does.” Donatello knew that when one of his tantrums happen he usually runs away to sulk. Then he would rush to find him, but when he always does he could hear Leonardo having what sounded like a full conversation with someone. 

“Hey, Leo?” Leonardo grunted.

“Who do you keep talking too?” 

“You or Casey.” He said it like he was supposed to know.

“No I mean, who do you talk to when your alone? When I went to find you after your meltdowns I hear you having conversations with someone.” Leonardo was silent. 

Oh no, Donatello is now thinking he’s crazy. Maybe that will get him to leave him alone. 

“Why do you want to know?” He asked, trying to see where this was going. 

“Just wondering.” He felt the bed shift and he turned also so now they were both face to face. He didn’t want to give up the turtles. 

“You’d you think I’m crazy if I told you?” 

“Maybe, depends on how you make it like a lie.” Donatello knew him to well. Leonardo took a deep breath. 

“You can’t make fun of me for this,” Donatello raised his arm. “I swear.” He got settled again as Leonardo told him the whole story. He told him how he found them and who each of them were. How they got here and why they didn’t know why Leonardo was the only one who could see them. Leonardo finally got to the part where they followed them from the games and now the Victory Tour. 

He watched Donatello’s face. He was wondering if he believed it? 

“I believe you,” That was a surprise. 

“What?” He was wondering if Donatello was making fun of him. “You promised-“   
“I know I did, but that was far to elaborate to be fake. Besides you weren’t lying to me. One, no one can say a lie and look them straight in the eyes. Except a professional liar. Second, you stayed calm, a liar makes hand gestures to tell the story. And third, I believe anything you say.” Donatello looked him straight in the eye. 

“How’d you know all that?” 

“I’m a genius,” he blushed a little, “and I read a lot.” 

“That’s a genius in my book.” Leonardo turned back the other way. 

“Are they here right now?” 

“In my room.” 

“You will tell me where they are when we are alone?” 

“Of course,” Leonardo was dozing off.

“Night.”

“Night.”

Leonardo woke up first. He saw Donatello had moved a little closer but he didn’t have a single nightmare at all. Leonardo got up and quietly made it to his room. He tried not to make a noise as he stepped around the sleeping turtles but he tripped when one of them stretched and he fell with a loud noise. 

All the ninjas stood up brandishing their weapons. “Ow.” Leonardo grimaced. 

“Oh, sorry dude,” 87Mikey helped him up. “I didn’t see ya there.” He laughed while Leonardo was rubbing his beak. He landed face first and his swore his nose was bleeding. He pulled back and saw blood. 

“Great now what are they going to think of me.” He went to the bathroom and grabbed some toilet paper and put it against his nose. 

“Don’t blow your nose and pinch it,” 03Don advised. 

“Thanks,” he said even when it sounded like “tanks.” 

“So how as date night?” 03Mikey asked smiling. Leonardo didn’t want to tell them he gave them away but he had too. 

“I told him about you guys.” He waited for the reaction he was expecting. Shock and horror, but it was more like blinking and staring at him. 

“What?”   
“Did he think you was psycho?” 07Raph asked.

“No, he believed me and went to tell me about how you can tell if someone is lying and stuff.” He pulled the tissue away and threw it away. 

“Well, I’m going to breakfast and talk to you guys later.” He washed his face and walked out. 

“Dudes, do you think what I’m thinking?” 87Mikey asked his brothers. 

“What?” The Mikey’s smiled. 

“Let’s go see how dear Donatello is doing?” They left the cart and proceeded to the dining cart, when 03Leo heard a snip it of the capitol anthem. He stopped and saw that a door was ajar. He waited for the others to head to the cart and followed the sound. He ended up at the conductor’s cart and saw that he was watching a news program. On the screen, it said, “UPDATE ON DISTRICT 8.” 

The update then showed footage of District 8's main square where banners with Leonardo's face were waving from the rooftops, with a mob scene below them. The square was packed with screaming people with their faces hidden by rags and other homemade masks while the rebels threw bricks.

“Leonardo, what have you done?”


	7. Chapter 7

They finally made it to District 12. The people of the District was waiting for them and the sight that greeted them was out of place. Creatures in white suits were lining up the way. The peace keepers were holding back the crowd. 

“What’s going on?” Donatello asked Casey. Leonardo tried to see if Splinter and Mikey, even Raph but he couldn’t see. 

“Why are there so many peace keepers?” Leonardo asked out loud. 

Casey and April looked at each other and didn’t even answer. They came to a stop and got off. They waved at everyone and were shoved into a car. They were driven to the Victors Village. The turtles were ahead of them and Leonardo saw the turtles enter their own separate houses, except one of the Leo’s. He knew he wanted to talk. 

Leonardo let out a sigh and walked slowly so he could wait for the 03Leo to get to his house. He opened the door, when 03Leo got up the stairs. He walked up to his room. Splinter must be at the Hub and took Mikey with him. 

“We may have a few minutes until they come back. What’s wrong?” He asked. 

03Leo sat down on Leonardo’s bed. He just stared at the floor. “I saw a news broadcast. District 8 is at and uprising. Your face was everywhere.” Leonardo didn’t know how much of an impact he made. Is this what Dregg talked about during his visit? He definitely made a bad impression on Dregg. 

“Are you sure about this?” Leonardo whispered. He heard his front door open. He stared at his other counterpart and slowly turned and walked down the stairs. He saw Splinter and Mikey putting down groceries. 

“Hello, my son,” Splinter embraced him. He was still getting used to that.

Mikey ran toward the pair and embraced his older brother. “Hi, Mikey.” Leonardo bent down to embrace him better. 

“Hey, why weren’t you guys at the station?” 

“We wanted to stop there but the crowd was tough to get through so I took your brother to get some groceries.” Splinter was putting the bread in the bread box. 

“What about Raph?” Splinter turned and looked at Mikey before looking back at him. 

“Raphael joined the miners.” Leonardo felt his heart stop. The same mines that killed his father and Raph’s. 

“Are you serious?” Leonardo gasped. Splinter nodded. 

“If you hurry the miners are being let out you can probably catch up to him.” Leonardo gave his brother and father a quick squeeze and ran out the door, making sure the 03Leo got out too. 

“See you later,” 03Leo yelled as he saw his other self-run towards the mines. 

Leonardo ran through the Hub, passing familiar places and faces. Each giving him a wave as he passed. The mines were at the very far end of District 12. After the explosion, it was put there so the houses weren’t affected. As he got closer he could hear the whistle that meant the miners were finishing their shifts. He remembered his father coming home, completely covered in dirt and grime. He always had time to hug him and his mother would send both them to wash up for supper. 

He stopped at the gate that separated him from the miners. He squinted to see where Raph was. He finally spotted him amongst the miners. He was carrying a lunch pail and looked miserable. He looked up and saw Leonardo at the gate. He pushed past the miners who gave him dirty looks and he didn’t care. 

He walked around the gate to come face to face with Leonardo. “When did you…” 

“We need to talk,” Leonardo grabbed ahold of his wrist and walked toward the fence. He stopped to check to see if the fences were on. Nope. 

They both climbed through and walked to the forest, not stopping till they were completely sealed by the forest. “We need to run away,” Leonardo said.

“Run where?” Raph asked, looking at Leonardo with and incredulous look. 

“Into the woods, like we always talked about. If we leave right now we can be far away from this place by nightfall.” Leonardo was pacing forming a plan. He needed to make sure his brother and Splinter could make the trip. 

Raph grabbed Leonardo by the shoulders. “Who we taking? You, me and your fiancé?” 

Leonardo snapped out of it. “It’s not just me and Donatello anymore, its everyone.” Leonardo hissed at Raph. 

“Dregg threatened to have you killed? Anyone else?” Raph asked.

“Both our families.” Leonardo simply stated.

“Unless you and Donatello get married, right?” Raph growled, letting Leonardo go, which Leo also noted. 

“Nothing now! We can do this. You said so yourself.” Leonardo tried to get him to see reason.

“What do you say now?” Raph asked, keeping eye contact with Leonardo. “Do you love me?”

Leonardo looked at him like he was crazy. “What? You know how I feel about you, Raph.” Leonardo stepped forward and Raph took a step back.   
“After the kiss in the woods, I couldn’t stop thinking about it.” Raph admitted, looking at the forest floor. “I wondered if it would be different and you would see me as something other than family.” 

“You think it would be different? You think that Dregg’s bluffing? No, he’s not! Not with what’s going on in the districts.” He stopped, knowing that he couldn’t tell Raph, not in the way he’s thinking. 

“What do you mean?” Raph asked.

He tried to shrug it off. “Nothing, its stuff between me and Don-“ 

“What is happening?” Raph growled.

Leonardo didn’t know how his best friend was changing so drastically. “There were people fighting in the streets,” Leonardo struggled to think but he knew nothing except what the other Leo told him. 

“What? Were people fighting back?” Raph asked now interested in the conversation.

Leonardo nodded. Raph let a smile happen on his face. “It’s finally happening. They are rising against the capitol.” 

“I should’ve eaten the berries.” Leonardo mused to himself but Raph heard him.

“Why? Things would have gone back to normal,” Raph pointed out. He sat down on a fallen log, his lunch pail by his feet. “You haven’t hurt people, Leo. You given people an opportunity to fight. They just have to be brave. People want to fight.” 

“We have to go before they kill us,” Leonardo said standing in front of Raph.

Raph looked up at him, “They will kill us.” 

“What about our families? The ones who stay, what happens to them?” Raph stood up and pushed Leo to the ground. 

“I’m trying to make you see reason,” Raph grabbed his lunch pail and walked away. Not without stopping and saying, “Everyone is looking to you, Leo.” 

“I don’t want anyone to look at me.” Leonardo stood up, nursing his elbow. 

With that Raph walked away. 

Leonardo returned a few minutes later to Donatello to waiting for him. “Hey, you okay?” Donatello noticed that he was fuming.

Leonardo just stood there and took a deep breath. “Let’s run away.” Donatello was taken aback by the sudden question. 

“What are you talking about?” Donatello asked and they both stopped. Leonardo could hear a scream in the distance. Donatello and Leonardo both looked at each other and bolted towards the sounds.   
They arrived to the town center. Leonardo could see a crowd surrounding something in the middle. He heard a snap and a crack. 

“What’s going on?” He asked Donatello who was taller than him. He saw the blood rush out of Donatello’s face. 

“We need to get out of here.” Donatello tried to turn him away but another crack and a grunt. Leonardo was curious and pushed his way, he could feel Donatello’s hand on his arm trying to pull him back. 

“Don’t-“ that didn’t stop him from pushing his way through and seeing who was attracting this many people. 

In the middle of the town center was Raph, tied to a pole, with a giant warthog with a whip. He saw the whip coming back down and he ran between them and he felt a sting on his cheek, making him cry out in pain.


	8. Chapter 8

It was quiet.

“LEO!” Raph and Don shouted. 

The mutant warthog glanced at the turtle that ruined his fun. Leonardo held up a hand and his other was against his cut. “I’m alright.” 

He glared at the warthog, who just looked at him like he was nothing. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” His voice was nasally and he was overweight. 

“Saving my friend,” Leonardo stood up and lowered his hand that was against his cheek. Blood now trickled down his face. He heard everyone gasp at the blood. 

“Get out of the way.” The warthog threatened. 

“Make me,” Leonardo stood his ground and waited for the next blow, but another person stood in front of him. It was Casey. He looked sober for once. 

“No, you don’t want to do that. What’s your name?” Casey asked, trying to stop the warthog. 

“Bebop.” He kept the whip at the ready.

“Look, your new here, do you really want the capitol to hear that you messed up their favorite turtle?” Casey threatened. 

“He interfered with my business.” Bebop growled glaring past Casey at Leonardo. 

“I never said he was smart.” Leonardo glared at Casey. 

“Look,” Casey pointed at himself and Leo,” Does Dregg want to know how you killed two Victors? Because that’s what you’re looking at. It’s bad enough that you messed up his face on the eve of his wedding day.” Casey tsked. 

“I don’t care who he is,” the punishment that might come upon him when he returns to the capitol, “but I will let you get away from this one time. Next time I catch him or you,” he pointed the whip at Leonardo, “it’s the firing squad.” 

He turned toward the crowd, “CLEAR THE SQUARE!” he yelled causing everyone to jump. “Everyone is under curfew and anyone who is out after dark will be shot.” He walked away with the crowd. 

Donatello, Casey and Leonardo ran to Raph. His shell had scuff marks where they were hit but his legs and arms were bleeding. He was semi-unconscious but he groaned when Casey untied his hands. 

“Really easy. Up,” Casey and Donatello each grabbed and arm and slung it across their shoulders. 

“Let’s take him to Splinter.” Splinter maybe useless but he knew medicine. 

“New head peacekeeper?” Donatello asked, grunting from Raphs weight. 

“Not so peaceful.” Leonardo growled. His cheek was still stinging. 

“Missed your eye.” Casey pointed out. 

They got to Leonardo’s house with no problem, the only problem for Leonardo was that the turtles gathered around his house and their eyes widened when they saw Raph. 

“Dude, he looks like he meet a pizza slicer.” 87Mikey gaped. Leonardo barely acknowledged them and opened the door for the three. 

“Splinter we have wounded.” Leonardo called out and lead them to the living room. Splinter gasped, “Lay him on the kitchen table.” They rerouted to the kitchen and they eased Raph onto his stomach. 

That was when Splinter, who came back with a tray and a washcloth saw Leonardo’s cheek. “You also are injured.” He gently prodded the wounded area. Leonardo let out a hiss. 

“It doesn’t need stitches,” Splinter let out a sigh of relief. 

He grabbed a bowel and a grinder and started putting medicinal herbs in it. “What is that?” Donatello asked. 

“Morphling.” Splinter simply said and grounded the herbs to powder. He scooped some up and gently spread it across the open areas. Raph jolted with pain, letting out a scream. Splinter, Casey and Leonardo all held him down. Splinter then turned to the youngest. 

“Michelangelo, go out and get some water,” Leonardo knew he didn’t want him to see this, but Mikey was a tough kid. Leonardo should know. 

Soon Raph calmed down as the morphling started to work. He slowly relaxed and fell asleep, exhausting and the pain taking him. “Let him sleep for now.” Splinter said patching the wounds and gently cleaning the shell as well. 

It was night fall when Raph finally woke up. Raph blinked. He didn’t recognize his surroundings until he saw a familiar turtle. 

“Hey, Leo.” His voice hoarse. 

“Hey.” Leonardo replied softly, trying not to wake up the others. 

“Thought you be gone?” Raph said. 

“I’m gonna stay right here and cause you trouble.” Leonardo laughed, causing Raph to grin. 

Raph was about to say something when Donatello came walking in. “Hey,” he said and the awkward silence fell upon them.

“You wanna get some rest? I can look after him.” Donatello motioned for Leonardo to get up. Leonardo sighed and stood up, stretching his cramped muscles. 

“Night guys,” Leonardo called and walked out. He walked up the stairs and saw that his bedroom door was open. He walked toward it and opened the door to see his lamp on and Mikey sitting on the bed. It was like he was waiting for him. He smiled at him, “Hey.” 

“How’s your eye?” Mikey pointed at his face.

“It’s not my eye,” Leonardo walked deeper into his room and sat on the bed beside Mikey, who then crawled and cuddled up to him. Leonardo now felt like the world was crushing him. How can we live like this? How can anyone?

He didn’t know he said this out loud when Mikey spoke up, “It’s not living, but…” Mikey hesitated. Leonardo nudged him. “Since the last games, something is different. I can see it.” 

“What can you see?” 

“Hope.” With that one single word, Leonardo just know noticed how much his brother had grown in this crappy world that they lived in. 

“You understand that whatever I do comes back to you and Splinter. I don’t want you to get hurt.” He said, hugging his little brother close. 

“You don’t have to protect us. We’re with you, all the way.” Mikey glanced up and smiled at Leonardo. “I love you, big bro.” 

“I love you, too.” 

With that Leonardo and Michelangelo both fell asleep. The only comfort from the world that is collapsing around them.


	9. Chapter 9

It was two months later, in the middle of February, when a blizzard hit. The turtles were stuck in houses that were not even working because the only Victors alive lived in the working houses. 

“Man, it sucks being cold blooded.” 03Mikey shivered. “I thought this wouldn’t affect us at all?” He turned to the geniuses in the room. The four Don’s went into the Hub two weeks ago, and was working on something. They couldn’t find much since it was hard to get technology in districts as poor as 12. They had to make work with a wire and other stuff. 

“I think we been here so long that whatever made us unable to feel anything is starting to wear off.” 07Don said while working with a small circuit board they had found by tearing apart the holo-tv box. 

“That means that the others might be able to see us?” 12Leo asked the Dons. 

“It might be possible,” 87Don said while peeking into the holo-tv box again, looking to see if anymore circuits could be found. 

“Well, since we can touch stuff, didn’t you stop to think that we could turn the heat on!” 87Raph grouched while trying to stay warm with his brothers. Everyone else was trying to beat the cold but they didn’t want to touch the stove and set the house on fire just to get heat. 

“Man, do they get blizzards or what?” 87Mikey said then, “AAAACHOOOO!” he sneezed so hard he flew back into his cushion. 

“Ah, great, just great,” 03Raph mumbled looking out the window. He then saw Leonardo sneaking out and heading towards them, “Hey guys, we got company.” 

They looked toward the door when it opened and entered Leonardo. He shook off the snow in his boots he had to get and his scarf was hung on the door knob. He shivered. Sometimes being a turtle was at its worst. He went out early that day to check on Raph, who was back with his mom, and see how he was doing. He was doing fine but the scars would be there forever. He left and went to the woods to get some firewood. He had to keep an eye out for Bebop but didn’t see him anywhere. 

He walked into the room and saw the broken box and them working on something. “What are you doing? Trying to get out of here and so soon.” He teased sitting down. He shivered. “It’s cold in here.” 

“Tell me about it,” 03Mikey shivered. 

Leonardo looked at him, “I though you guys weren’t affected then talking to me?” 

“Yeah, but whatever it is it’s wearing off.” 03Don said, trying to connect two wires together. “You know for a different futuristic world of ours, the technology is here being similar to ours. Maybe a little bit more complex.” 

“Oh, the genius has finally met his match.” 03Raph teased his brother. 03Don glared and the board let out a spark which landed on 07Don. 

“Ow,” he yelped causing the box to fall off the table. 

“You guys are so lucky that the others aren’t up yet or they would be wondering who lives in this house.” Leonardo chuckled. 

They all heard what sounded like a car horn. Leonardo walked to the window and saw a car was making its way to the Village. He ran to get his boots on and scarf. “You guys coming? My house is warmer than here.” They all dropped whatever they were doing and ran with Leonardo to his house. 

Donatello saw Leonardo running and ran up to him. “Hey, were you?” He pointed at the house he just left. 

“Yeah, they live in the other houses, but don’t tell anyone.” Donatello glanced behind Leonardo and he swore he saw footprints. 

“They are here, are they?” 

“Yeah, they need warmth. They are turtles after all.” Leonardo let out a small grin and watched the car drive closer. 

“What’s with the car?” Donatello shrugged. 

“I don’t know that’s what I was coming to ask you.” He admitted and the car finally stopped. Out stepped April O’Neil, the fox who had a poor sense of fashion, was bundled up in furs. 

“It must be fake,” Donatello whispered causing Leonardo to hold back a smile. 

Then another person stepped out. “Irma?” Leonardo called, he was so happy to finally see his designer again. His most favorite person in the capitol. 

“Hey, there they are.” April walked over, or more like tip-toed over, and gave them a hug. She pulled back and smiled at them. “Why aren’t you all excited about the wedding?”

“It’s a few months away still.” Leonardo tried not to look at the smug faces of the turtles, but he was laughing inside that they were still freezing. 

“We brought a lot of outfits for you two to try on,” April then motioned for someone else to come out of the car. It was Vernon, Donatello’s designer. Leonardo never saw much of him, but he was Leopard looking with leopard skin but he looked human. He walked over and shook hands with Leonardo and Donatello was given a hug. 

“So, nice to see you boys again.” He also spoke with a nasal voice. Did everyone at the capitol speak normal? 

“Now we have many ideas for the wedding outfits but we need to work with each of you separate. So, Leonardo we will start with you.” April and Irma dragged Leonardo while Vernon smiled. He glanced at Donatello to help him but Donatello shrugged with a smile on his face.

It wasn’t a minute later he was being shoved into different styles of kimono’s. He refused to wear anything white. He liked Irma’s idea about the blue and wanted to try different shades. Irma, being the best, brought what seemed to be a whole closet of kimonos. 

“I love kimonos on each of you,” Irma said while smoothing out one she liked the best. 

“I didn’t just bring the whole lot, that’s what Vernon packed. I picked out one that I knew would suit you. Knowing you didn’t like standing all day.” She unveiled the kimono and helped Leonardo into it. 

The kimono was beautiful. It was a dark blue, with what looked like wings on the back and front. The sleeves were long that it almost touched the ground, and it looked like flames were at the edges. He always liked how the kimono had flames designed into it. He liked it a lot. 

“I like how it matches your eyes,” Irma said from her spot on his bed. “Deep pools of blue.” She stood up and smoothed out imaginary wrinkles. 

“I know I never say this much, but you are my favorite, and no matter what happens you will come out on top.” Irma said with pride. Leonardo didn’t know what to say. He felt tears in his eyes and tried not to cry. He always thought Irma was a bit like his mom. She cared for him when he didn’t even trust her. 

That was when they heard a crash from downstairs and a yelp. Irma growled. “Oh Vernon, I will be back to help you out of that. Got to take care of a moron.” She stomped out of the room and Leonardo laughed when he could hear her yelling at him.


	10. Chapter 10

It was only a few days later when the turtles had been left alone. They decided to stay in Leonardo’s bedroom to keep warm and talk. Leonardo went out earlier to the Hub and won’t be back for a while. If they kept quiet, they could talk. 

And that’s exactly what they did. 

That was when 03Leo finally told the others what he had heard. “Guys, I’ve got to tell you all something.” 

“What is it?” 

“District 8, is at an uprising.” The others let out gasps. 

“You finally telling us this now!” 03Raph yelled at his older brother.

“I didn’t tell you because I had to tell Leonardo first and it just honestly slipped my mind. The wedding fitting actually brought it back.” 

“What does that have to do with anything?” 12Raph said crossing his arms. 

“I mean, that if this stuff is wearing off, we need to be prepared to fight. Fight with honor and be on the good guys side.” 03Leo looked at each of them. 

“Are we all agreed?” Everyone else glanced at each other. 

“You sound like we ready for this.” 07Leo asked his other self. 

“I know we are,” he simply said and the room fell silent. 

It was when Leonardo came back that they were quiet. “Hey what’s wrong?” 

12Leo stood up and bowed. Fist pressed against the palm of his hand, the others were right behind him. Leonardo stopped and stared in shock. This was what happened at District 11. 

“No matter what happens, we will fight with you.” 

Leonardo could have never felt more worried. Did he just lead his other self and their brothers to their deaths? For something he didn’t even mean to start.


End file.
